The Lone Wolf
by Quesse Silme
Summary: LeahSamEmily . The heart is such a fragile organ. Using it too much can only cause pain. Written for Twilight Archives Minor Character Challenge. Might contain spoilers postTwilight .
1. Part 1 of 4: Leah's POV

_All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**A/N: **This was written for the Twilight Archives Minor Character Challenge. It might contain spoilers post-Twilight. I'm posting this a few days earlier before the end of the challenge, so I'm hoping that that's okay.

Also, this is for the people who waited 6 months for an update of _**Obsidian Thirst**_. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but have no fear, chapter 4 is near! Lol. Anyways, I hope this little thing makes up for the long wait!

**Summary:** [Leah/Sam/Emily. The heart is such a fragile organ. Using it too much can only cause pain. [Written in four parts.

+-+-+

_Love is a disease. It eats away at you, until all that is left of your heart is a shrivelled lump._

**Leah's POV**

She was waiting for Sam after school in the courtyard. He was running late again. For the past several weeks, Sam has been acting strangely. First, he had disappeared for almost two weeks. Everyone was frantic with worry and went on a wide search for him. But then, one day, he just came back; with no word on where he's been or what he was doing.

It was during the time that Sam came back, when Leah saw him change from a happy and open guy, to a more reclusive and moody one. She wants him to talk, share his thoughts with her, and tell her what's been bothering him, but he always tenses and walks away. She thinks Sam is hiding something from her. She'll make him talk today.

Suddenly, Leah sees Sam's tall form making his way out of the front doors. She perks up, holds her books to her chest, and calls out to him. "Sam! Sam, over here!" Leah waves one arm in the air to catch his attention. Other students are milling about, talking, laughing; while others leave in twos or threes to go home. They all turn around at the sound of Leah's shout. Sam, however, seems not to have heard her, and walks quickly out of the school grounds. His legs are long, and his movements are fast. But Leah is stubborn and perseverant. She runs after him.

Although Sam is not running, his long gait makes it almost impossible for Leah to catch up. Her heart is thumping hard in her chest, and her breath is wheezing. Yet, she doesn't stop. Her running shoes make slapping sounds against the hard ground.

"Sam! Sam, you idiot! Stop walking!"

Sam suddenly pauses, and shifts his head to the right. His broad shoulders are tense and his hands are balled up into fists.

Leah finally catches up, and she clutches her sides to catch her breath. "Are…you…deaf…or…something?" Leah asks while coughing and wheezing in between her words.

Sam doesn't look her in the eye. Instead he shifts his gaze at a point over her shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't hear you."

Leah has had enough. She can't stand skirting around issues, or running away from confrontations like Sam does. She prefers to face them head-on, and then deal with the consequences later. She straightens up, and looks Sam straight in the eye. When he still avoids looking at her directly, she takes a hold of his chin and jerks his face towards her. His skin is burning hot, and she quickly lets go with a small gasp. "You're burning with fever again! Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little hot, that's all." Leah narrowed her eyes at him. Something was off.

"Sam, tell me what's going on. I need to know. Whatever it is, I can help you."

Sam gave a dry chuckle. "There's nothing you can do to help me. Nothing. You can't help a crazy man."

A determined glint suddenly appears in Leah's eyes. "I can do anything for a crazy man that I'm in love with." With that, she takes his hands and holds them within her own. Despite the heat, she clutches at them tightly, never wanting to let go. Because, despite Sam's annoying and elusive behaviour for the last couple of weeks, Leah still loves him with a wild ferocity. She would do anything to protect him. She wants to be by his side until her last breath. Sam was the one for her, and the only one. She knew it the moment he took her into his arms and kissed her sweetly for the first time. It was just a gut feeling. Call it woman's intuition.

Sam then finally looked at her genuinely for the first time in weeks. He had kept his distance; for whatever reasons that were only known to him. But Leah was his rock. His love. And he could never truly stay away from her for long. "I didn't think a crazy guy like me can get so lucky." He smiled his first smile in weeks and hugged her waist. Leah responded immediately and wrapped her own arms around his body, because she was too short to reach for his neck. He then lowered his head, and brought his lips to her forehead. Leah closed her eyes at the warm contact and relished this moment, as she saw the shadow of the old Sam return.

Sam then moved to kiss her nose and cheeks. Leah made an impatient noise. Sam chuckled at her eagerness. His laugh was low and husky, and had a deep timbre quality that sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body. He complied with her demand, and met her mouth with a slow and gentle touch. He was being careful with her; treating her with a delicacy that was rare, even before his strange mood change. He nibbled on her lower lip, and Leah opened her mouth wider and let out a sigh of pleasure. She then ran her hands up Sam's strong, defined arms; slid them across his smooth, heated neck, and into his long, thick, black hair. It was tied back in a ponytail, but as Sam moved his tongue into Leah's mouth and stroked it against her ready tongue in a slow sensual movement, Leah's hands moved further into his hair in an unconscious movement. The elastic came free of the silken hair and fell listlessly to the dusty ground. As the kiss progressed, it grew more passionate and more desperate. Desperate, because both Leah and Sam wished that everything could go back to normal. Leah wished that Sam would open up to her; and Sam wished that he could. Their tongues danced a wild dance that bespoke pain, anger, desolation, and love. They expressed words that couldn't be spoken out loud. But it didn't last long.

Soon enough, their mouths broke apart and they came up for oxygen. Both were at a feverish temperature. Leah's face was flushed, and her copper skin took on a darker hue. Sweat trailed down the sides of Sam's face and hairline.

Both of their hearts were beating wildly, and as Leah rested her head down on Sam's chest, she heard it thumping at a different beat than hers. However, together, their hearts made a rhythmic beating that fit perfectly with the moment.

"Tell me, Sam."

Sam brought his hand to Leah's head, and combed his fingers through her black, silky hair. He hesitated, before finally taking a deep breath to steady the raging turmoil that he felt inside his heart.

"My life is going upside down. Sometimes, I don't feel like myself. I feel like a monster…and that monster wants to escape to take over me. I don't have anything in my life anymore; I feel like I've lost everything—my control, my body, and my sanity." At this point, Sam was looking quietly over Leah's head into the distance of the long dirt path that led home.

"You haven't lost everything." Leah lifted her head and looked into Sam's dark brown eyes, and placed her hand on his smooth, but burning cheek. His hand was still in entwined in her hair. "You've still got me."

Sam gave a small sad smile, but his eyes brimmed with love and pride. "Yeah, I do. What would I do without you, Leah? You're the only thing that's keeping me sane." Sam then gently pressed his forehead against hers. With a small whisper, he told her, "I love you."

Leah's heart burst with emotion, as she felt like some semblance of normalcy had finally returned. And, as Leah pressed her lips against Sam's once more, nothing felt better. All was well—for the moment, at least.

+-+-+

**A/N:** Please read and Review! (seriously, I mean it. REVIEW).


	2. Part 2 of 4: Sam's POV

_Falling. Sometimes you hit rock bottom; but this, this feels like flying._

**Sam's POV**

When he first laid his eyes on her, his heart seized, and he stopped breathing. Everything else around him suddenly became blurry and meaningless. All that mattered was that he needed to get to her, and be near her. And that was precisely what he did. With long, quick strides, he navigated through the small kitchen and stood before her.

At first, the girl ignored his presence and continued her conversation with Leah. But Sam didn't really mind. It gave him more time to observe her beautiful features. She had a simple face; arching eyebrows, wide, brown eyes, and a small cupid mouth. Her long black hair was slightly wavy, and it was pulled back in a ponytail. But what really drew Sam to her was her essence. There was this intangible glow or force that pulled him towards her. Her entire aura surrounded him, and he wanted to drown in it. And her smell! Sam wanted to bury his face in her hair and stay there forever. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe in her scent completely, so that it would remain imprinted in his nose forever.

A cough made him open his eyes. Two girls were looking at him curiously.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet my cousin Emily Young," Leah introduced. "Emily, this is Sam Uley, my uhh bo—friend."

"Yeah, your boyfriend, eh? Nice to meet you Sam. Leah's told me a lot of things about you." Emily stuck her hand out to Sam.

Sam was still bedazzled by this girl Emily. So he simply said, "hi", and shook her hand. When his hand touched hers, he felt a jolt of electricity run through his arm, and he revelled in the softness of her skin. He never wanted to let go, but basic courtesy of the situation demanded that he did. So he reluctantly let go of Emily's hand, but as he did, he let his fingers brush against her palm. He felt Emily's hand give a slight shiver to the touch.

Sam saw Emily snatch her hand quickly back, as if it was burned, and a guarded expression entered her eyes. Sam saw that she didn't trust him.

"I was going to show Emily around La Push a bit…" Leah trailed off as her mother entered the room.

"Leah, I need you to run to the corner market with me for a bit, we're missing some things for dinner." Leah gave a slight scowl. "Aww. Mom, can't you send Seth instead? Emily just got here and I wanted to show her around."

"Leah." Her mother adopted a stern tone. "It'll just take a few minutes. Hurry now, or else we won't have anything to feed Emily with."

"I'll go with you," Emily offered. But Leah declined. "No, it's alright. You stay here. Hey, maybe Sam can show you the beach and stuff. I bet he knows this place better than I do." Leah turned to Sam expectantly.

"Uhh. Yeah, sure." Sam couldn't believe his fortune. "C'mon. I'll show you around." Sam turned around and stepped out of the back screen door. Emily followed somewhat reluctantly. She kept looking unsurely back over her shoulder at Leah, but the third time she looked back, Leah had disappeared with her mother. She returned her gaze frontward and saw Sam holding the screen door open for her.

OoOoO

"This place is nice. I like it," stated Emily as she looked out into the ocean water. Sam was humming with content. He couldn't understand why, but being in Emily's presence made him feel so—complete. He's never felt this way before, and he felt guilty for feeling something for Leah's cousin. But he couldn't help it. He just couldn't.

Just like he couldn't help stepping closer to Emily to admire the hints of deep brown, gold, and red that reflected in her hair by the sunlight. Or the way he couldn't help noticing the way her brown eyes turned a darker shade, and how her lips formed a small frown, when he lowered his face towards her. He just couldn't help it, but taste her lips and kiss her. He heard Emily give a small gasp, and he shuddered with pleasure as he felt her warm breath quicken and fan over his lips.

Sam breathed all of Emily in. He wanted to imprint her scent, her heat, and her body deep into his soul. He wanted to memorize every freckle on her face, every line, and every contour of her body. She was simply intoxicating, and Sam felt that he can never get tired of everything that was Emily.

However, when he tried to deepen the kiss, Emily wrenched her mouth from his and tried to slap him in the face. She didn't succeed however; as Sam had just realized that he had his arms wound tight around her body.

Sam stared dazedly at the girl before him. He's never felt such a deep connection with anybody he'd kiss before. Not even Leah. As he blinked and looked at the wonder before him, he realized belatedly that Emily was yelling obscenities in his face, and was trying to escape from his arms. He released his hold on her, and she stumbled backwards.

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You. I want you to stay away from me." With that, she gave him one last glare before running back to town, her wavy ponytail bouncing tauntingly off her back.

As Sam stood alone on the beach staring at the retreating black dot in the distance that was Emily, he gave a little smile as he thought that he'd never been more in love. The crashing and roaring ocean waves at his back seemed to agree with him.

+-+-+

A/N: Again, I like getting reviews, so keep 'em coming!


	3. Part 3 of 4: Emily's POV

_Pain. There is nothing like it. Love. A useful remedy for pain. Pain from love. Now that sucks of shit._

**Emily's POV**

She could feel his eyes upon her. But she ignored him, as she walked hurriedly into the forest. She simply couldn't stand it anymore. The longing glances across the room, the small, innocent touches, the overt innuendo behind the play of words…she just couldn't keep up the charade anymore. It had to end. To keep her sanity, and to free her guilty conscience, Emily needed to put a stop to everything.

It had gone on for over 2 months now, since the 'incident' at the beach, (as she had labelled it in her mind). He'd always seek her out, find a way to get her alone, and then he'd sweep down upon her and leave her breathless, yearning for more. And each and every time, she'd pushed him away, adopt an angry face, and try to slap him. But they both knew that they both equally wanted it bad. Emily can glare all she wants, but Sam would always have this knowing look in his eyes and a playful smirk on his lips. She knew that he was aware of the fact that she couldn't get enough of him. And he played that to his advantage.

But nevertheless, there were many instances in which Emily couldn't help but pay attention to Sam. She'd immediately feel his presence once he'd enter a room, or her eyes would automatically search him out in a crowd. She couldn't help but feel gravitated towards him. They were like two planets orbiting around each other; attracted by the other's strong gravitational pull. She was just waiting for the inevitable moment where they will crash and fuse.

But that will never happen, because she won't let it happen. No matter how much Sam Uley appealed to her mind and body, he did not belong to her, and she did not _want_ to belong to him. She hated him for kissing her that day, and she hated him for having that effect on her.

Why? Why was she bothered by Sam Uley? Because Emily hated being disloyal to Leah. Leah, who's not only family, but who's been her closest friend since childhood. She was like a sister to Emily, but here was Emily, fooling around with her boyfriend behind her back.

A wave of guilt and nausea overcame Emily's heart, and she stopped by a tree and rested her back against its trunk. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the stars above, imploring them to have pity on her. Why does Sam affect her so? She couldn't understand. Why couldn't she walk away from him without feeling as if she were being torn in half? Why?

A hot breath fanning across Emily's face suddenly alerted her of someone's presence. The very person whom she was trying to avoid.

"Sam." She let the name escape her mouth in a half-whisper, half-sigh. Her eyes remained closed, as she felt him move closer, and place a warm hand on her cheek.

Despite the protestations in her mind, where her logic was screaming at her to walk away; Emily decided instead to rub her cheek against the calloused but smooth palm, and take comfort in its warmth and familiarity.

"Are you trying to hide from me?" asked Sam playfully. Emily opened her eyes and looked at Sam. His hair was loose tonight. The long strands were blowing gently against his cheek. He looked beautiful and impressive with his tall frame and slightly muscular built. Just pure perfection.

"I can't hide from you, Sam. No matter how much I try, I can't. You always find me." Emily turned away from Sam and pushed away from the tree. She walked further into the forest. She knew, without looking, that Sam was following her.

She stopped walking when she came to a small clearing in the trees. Without turning around to look at Sam, she said, "we need to stop."

Silence. Without being deterred, Emily went on. "I don't want Leah to get hurt. I love her; she's almost like a sister to me. I can't do this to her anymore. I can't." Emily was no longer sure if Sam had heard her at all. So she turned around to face him. He was just standing there in the light of the moon, staring at the ground, his long hair shadowing his face in darkness.

Finally, he looked up at her. "Leah doesn't need to know anything. I know it's wrong what we're doing, but, I can't live without you Emily." He took a step closer to her. "I love Leah too, but if I have to choose, I'll choose you Emily. In a heartbeat, I'll choose you."

Emily did not know what to say. Her mouth was slightly open in shock, and her mind was reeling. _This is not going according to plan_, thought Emily.

"You can't choose me, Sam. Leah loves you and no one else. If you choose me…she'll be heartbroken. She'll hate us! Don't you understand? I don't belong in your life—Leah does!" Emily's chest was rising up and down with anger. If Emily was never in the picture, Leah and Sam would have been engaged by now! Emily remembered all those long nights when she and Leah would stay up all night and talk. Leah would go on and on, on how she thinks that Sam would propose to her any day now. The excitement in her eyes, the flush in her cheeks, and the pure love and adoration that was carried in her voice whenever she spoke of Sam; it hurt Emily. It hurt her, because she knew that the next day, Sam would snatch her into the shed, and kiss her senseless. To make it worse, Emily would let him have his way, because that was what she wanted, too.

"Leah is your first love. You belong to her." Emily stared with wide, angry eyes at Sam, willing him to understand.

"No." Sam moved closer, until he was only a foot away from her. "Stop being noble. We have a bond, Emily. Can't you feel it?"

Emily shivered. She knew what he was talking about. They were connected on some intangible level, and Emily knew that she couldn't deny this connection, no matter what she was trying to do now.

"I can tell Leah that it's over between me and her. She'll have to get over it eventually. But you, I can't let you go. I love you Emily. You are my life, my breath. Without you, I would die." Sam lifted his hand to Emily's hair, and ran his fingers through it. He admired its silky smoothness, and then rested his hand at the nape of her neck. "You are my moon, shedding light on my dark path. Don't turn away from me Emily; don't deny us what our hearts yearn for." Sam gave a sad smile. She knew that he couldn't help loving her. But Emily just couldn't understand why.

"Sam." Although Sam's words touched her deeply, and her heart ached to be with him, Emily listened to her logic; and her logic was telling her to let Sam go. She hated herself for saying the next words, but she's made up her mind and she adopted a steely look that she hoped would convey the message. "I don't love you." Emily looked up at Sam with the best cold expression she could muster and desperately hoped that he would not see through her lie. Half of her was expecting Sam to burst out in laughter, and tell her that she was being silly. But it seemed her cold act was working. Sam's hold on her neck tightened, and a look of hurt flashed through his eyes.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow morning, I'll be gone, and I'll never come back. You'll never see me again, and it'll be like I never existed. You mean nothing to me, Sam. I used to hate you for forcing yourself on me, but all I can feel for you now is nothing. Absolutely nothing!" Emily found that the more she talked, the easier the spiteful words flowed from her mouth, and the less pain she felt in her heart. She felt Sam's hand shaking violently at her neck. His face was skewed into a painful expression, and she could barely look at him. His pain was too raw for her to bear.

Sam suddenly wrenched his hand away from Emily's neck and clutched it to his stomach. His body was slowly shaking.

"I've met someone, and I've known him for a while," continued Emily. Lying came so easy now. "I fell in love with him, and he asked me to marry him." Sam's body was shaking harder now. He was making anguished little sounds and gasps that travelled to Emily's ears. For a moment, Emily sensed that she had pushed him far enough and that she should stop. But her brazen boldness masked the pain that she was feeling, and the pain that she was piling upon Sam. This made her feel reckless.

"Guess what I said to him, Sam. Guess!" Emily shouted out in her anger and frustration. "I said yes!"

"No!" choked out Sam. Without warning, there was a loud ripping sound as Emily saw Sam disappear and change into something large and terrible. She was standing not one foot away, when she felt a painful tearing on one side of her face, and a thick, hot liquid blurred her sight.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the head of a massive creature, and the red of her blood glinting on its yellow teeth in the moonlight.

+-+-+

**A/N:** :) You know the drill.


	4. Part 4 of 4

_There's a thin line between love and hate. Sometimes, you can't help but step over that line and hate the person you love._

+-+-+

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon, and the piercing light of the sun shone through the droplets of dew that clung to the blades of grass by her feet. It looked like she was walking on sparkly diamonds; on a velvety path made especially for a queen—or even a bride. A blushing bride who was ready to meet her dashing husband. But she was not a bride, and her face was not blushing. Instead, she was very much alone, and her face was pale and cold. But her eyes held an unusual brightness, one that increased in intensity as her bare feet grew closer to the edge of the precipice.

As she reached the edge, she let her toes dangle recklessly over the lip of the cliff. The gale that was stirring the ocean waves below in a crashing frenzy, came up and whipped her long black hair violently against her face. She ignored the stinging pain in her cheeks.

She seemed undecided on something, and it manifested on her face as she bit her bottom lip, and her face cracked into a painful mask. A loud sob wracked its way from her chest, and out into the blowing wind.

With great effort, she lifted her trembling arms on either side of her, forming an effigy of a cross. She forced herself to push her right foot forward. All of a sudden, the ground beneath that foot gave way, and a big clump of black soil and rock tumbled to the craggy rocks below.

For a single moment, she stood suspended, with her arms on either side of her, one foot in the air, and her eyes wide, staring at crashing waves below. The ocean roared at her and tossed its waves around, manifesting its brute strength and a lack of pity for its victims.

The young woman jumped back in fear and surprise, and saved herself from plunging into the deep ocean below. She fell on her side in a shivering lump on the wet grass, and stared with fright at the orange and pink sky. Tears began streaming down on her face, and before long, loud sobs were being wrenched from her small body. She curled herself in the foetal position, and pulled out clumps of grass with her shaking fists. Her body shook with every sob that she let out, but they were slightly muffled, as her face was turned towards the ground.

Suddenly, a wild anger overcame the young woman as she realized that she was unable to jump off the cliff. Her fear and desperation had transformed into a mixture of anger and self-pity. She lifted herself to her knees, and threw the clumps of grass in her fists at the ocean. The grassy blades fell about her like green confetti.

With an animalistic scream that burned the edges of her throat, she let out an anguished and painful cry that echoed through the wind.

"COWARD!" she screamed. "COWARD!"

Leah screamed out all the pain that was bottled up in her, and she cried at her inability to jump. She was a coward. She let out another long and anguished scream that ripped its way through her mouth, which sounded eerily like a lone wolf howling in anguish at the moon.

Leah wasn't afraid of the watery death that awaited her; rather, she was afraid of the pain that it would bring. And she couldn't take anymore pain. She needed something swift and painless. But nothing came. She did not have the courage to bring death upon herself.

Barely two months after Emily had her accident with the bear, Sam had proposed to her. Now Emily, whose face was half disfigured with terrible scars that ruined her once beautiful face, wore a ring on her left hand. The ring that was meant for Leah, and that was supposed to be Leah's, before Emily came along.

But now, Emily and Sam were inseparable. The look that Sam once gave her, shone for Emily only. That look, which bespoke of nothing but of everlasting love. The look that once made her heart soar. Now all Leah was left with, were looks of pity. People tried to sympathize with her, but she can tell that they were happier for Sam and Emily.

Sam and Emily. Emily and Sam. The words sounded distasteful in her head, and tasted bitter in her mouth. The two people, whom she once loved more than anything in the world, now became the two people whom she hated the most. She had nowhere to turn, but to hate, as her heart couldn't take anymore pain. With hate, the pain lessened, and it became numb. But mostly, she turned to hate because it allowed her to take sick pleasure in seeing Emily's scarred face. It gave her sick pleasure in causing others pain. And it allowed her the sick pleasure in isolating herself from those she loved.

She felt the need to build solid walls between herself and other people, in order to protect what was left of her pathetic heart.

An armour was needed, especially if she was asked to be Emily's bridesmaid, _and_ had accepted.

So, with abhorrence and bitterness in her body, she walked back home in her bare feet; her white dressing gown stained green and brown from the dewy grass. She brushed away the last vestiges of her angry tears with the back of her hand, and with every step that she took, she allowed her heart to grow heavy with nothing but hate.

Little did Leah know that she only forced herself to hate Sam and Emily, because her heart couldn't let go of the love that it still held for them.

_End._

+-+-+

_Yeah, so this is the last bit of the story. I hope you people enjoyed it. And I hope that you express your enjoyment through reviews. And if you didn't enjoy it, well then, boo to you._

_Special thanks to Static Reflection, israeli-american, and nidhogg who were sweet enough to review! I want to bake you some yummy cookies! _


End file.
